Legretta the Quick
Background Legretta once held the rank of Major in the Oracle Knights, and was Tear's mentor. She eventually became a God-General, and devoted all her time and energy on fulfilling Van's plans. She aided in the invasion of the Tartarus along with Largo the Black Lion, Arietta the Wild, and Asch the Bloody. The first time she fought Luke and his companions was at the Deo Pass, where she had attempted to convert Tear to Van's side but to no avail. After her defeat, she called Luke a 'reject', which gave a clue as to what Luke really is. She fought for the second time at Mt. Roneal along with Arietta and Largo. Legretta had once again attempted to convert Tear, but Tear refused. However, their battle caused a massive avalanche, which led Luke and his friends believe that Legretta, Arietta, and Largo were killed. It was at this point, Legretta was transported into Iriphos. Personality Being a soldier, Legretta is intelligent, dangerous, and very calculating. She is very good with negotiating and explaining her beliefs to others. She also shares a close bond with Tear. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' First Arrival Legretta arrived in Iriphos at Inaba, where she met Yuna, Nanako Dojima, Tohru Adachi, Issun, and Chibiterasu. She learned from Nanako and Adachi that she was in a different world, and was offered a ride to Neo Domino City by Adachi. However, a fight had occurred nearby, which had Legretta go check out. It was a fight against Yami Marik, who had came and successfully kidnapped 'Rosalina'. Legretta didn't get herself involved with the fight, however. Temporary Truce With The Necromancer Hours later, she went out for a walk in the shopping district, where she had an unexpected encounter with Jade Curtiss, Mieu, and Yusei Fudo (whom was using his female disguise). She learned from Jade that he was from a different timeline, and agreed to a temporary truce. Despite the truce, she didn't seem to trust Jade nor Yusei, whom Jade had addressed as 'Aki'. After going their separate ways, Legretta had stayed in the Amagi Inn with Yuna, Issun, and Chibiterasu. Is That A Hyperresonance? Deciding to clear her mind, Legretta head out of the room they were staying in with Chibiterasu following her. She told the pup about Tear and how the two ended up having to face each other in battle. As they made their way out, they passed by Twilight Sparkle, Ashelin Praxis, 'Kratos Aurion', and Spike. Legretta did caught some interest toward Twilight and Spike, however she was getting that feeling that 'Kratos' shouldn't be trusted. She nearly had the thought he might've been a relative to the Fabre House. Ashelin questioned Legretta as to why she didn't seem to trust him until they noticed the pillar of light from a great distance, which had the God-General believe that it might be a form of hyperresonance. She ordered Chibi to have Issun and Yuna see it as well, and learned from 'Kratos' that it was coming from Neo Domino City. 'ARC 3' The Battle Against 'Replicas' After 3 months of traveling, Legretta and her traveling party had reached Neo Domino City. Deciding to ask for directions, they headed for Poppo Time where they met Bruno Borrelli and Aigis. She soon learned from the two that Tear was also in this world, though her whereabouts are unknown. Unfortunately, an attack occurred at the Fountain Square, done by a young man and a black dragon. It would also seemed that Bruno knew who the young man was. Someone by the name of Genis. Legretta had assisted on taking down the two, only to see that they were actually fakes. It led the God-General to believe that it might the work of fomicry research. The group decided to allow Chibi to track down more of those 'replicas'. In the process, the group had noticed that Yuna had mysteriously disappeared. Legretta had the impression that perhaps she may have been summoned back to her world. However, she focused more on finding more of those replicas. It was then they spotted a bird trying to get away. Legretta and Aigis had fired at the bird, only to find that they both had missed their target. Chibi had lead the group to a building, in which Bruno had recognized as a place where a duel tournament is held. They soon met Michiru Kaioh, whom asked if the group had seen anyone by the name of Zelos. Bruno and Aigis seem to know who the girl was talking about. However, conversation was cut short when they were attacked by Walpurgis Nights, though the creatures seem to have focused their attacks on Michiru, which had caught Legretta's interest. Resting At Poppo Time After the battle, Legretta had wandered around Fountain Square while Michiru suggested on finding a place to stay. Bruno had mysteriously vanished as well. The group decided to rest at Poppo Time, though something had caught the God-General's interest upon entering the building. She saw some sort of advertisement on the TV about some sort of tournament. Among the names that were mentioned was Yusei Fudo, which Legretta recognized as one of Jade's traveling companions. She was certain that if Yusei was going to participate, then it was more than likely that Jade would be there as well. Things started to get strange when Michiru had fallen through the TV. Aigis, Akihiko Sanada, Touma Kamijou, and Yukiko Amagi decided to go into the TV as well to not only investigate the advertisement that was shown, but to rescue Michiru also. Legretta had overheard the conversation regarding the T.V. World, which had caught the God-General's interest. Aigis made the suggestion to Legretta to find Bruno as she and her group left. Seeing that Issun was unsuccessful with going through the TV, it gave Legretta the assumption that some sort of special power was involved. She woke up Chibiterasu to help find Bruno, only to find that the mechanic's scent had led them to his room. It gave Legretta and Issun the idea that perhaps Bruno was inside the TV. With nothing else they could do, she decided to rest until something came up. Powers & Abilities Competent in both physical and magical abilities, Legretta is a very strong fighter. She wields two fontech guns that don't require to be reloaded, and could use a multitude of light-elemental fonic artes. She also has the ability to use certain arcane artes without the use of a FOF field. It is noted that Legretta also shares many artes with Tear such as Eclair de Larmes, Inlay Nocturne, Flamme Rouge, Searing Sorrow, Holy Lance. Mystic Arte Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Tales Of